Don't Let It End
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. It was a risk he wasn't sure he was ready to take. It was a risk that could send their relationship to a whole new level.


**As always I own nothing regarding the Naruto characters, enjoy and please review**

**Based off of the Nickelback song**

**Don't Ever Let It End**

He was terrified. He had a choice to make: friendship or taking a chance and confessing. To everyone else they were just friends, but Naruto hated that. He didn't want to be just friends. "Think if I asked, Sasuke would go to the game with me?" the blond asked his best friend, Kiba. He was completely serious, but Kiba seemed to think it was hilarious. "I'm serious," he huffed.

"I know, that's the funny part," Kiba continued to laugh. When he finally saw the serious, and slightly hurt, look on his friend's face he sighed and asked, "Does Sasuke really seem like the football watching type?" They both knew the answer so Kiba continued, "Sometimes it seems like he doesn't like anything. Honestly I don't know why you like him." The brunet took a drink of his soda, which Naruto then purposely pushed up so that it hit him the face. Kiba glare at him only making him smirk.

"What? You shouldn't insult Sasuke," he shrugged with a smug look on his face. Kiba lightly shoved him, showing his annoyance, which only made Naruto chuckle. "Oh don't be like that, you know how I feel about him," the blond said, looking down at his hands. They were sitting on Naruto's couch watching the football game. It was on commercial, which made it okay for them to talk about things other than the game.

Kiba wasn't Sasuke's biggest fan, which is why he hadn't encouraged the relationship. However, he could see that his friend was in love and wasn't going to ruin it for him. "Sasuke's favorite band is playing downtown on Saturday," he informed him. "If you want to take him to anything, then take him to that," the brunet suggested.

Naruto grinned, "You're the best." He went to hug Kiba but was stopped by the brunet pushing him away. By the look on his face Naruto knew it was time for him to shut up. The game was back on and that meant that Kiba wouldn't be talking for a while unless it was to yell at the TV.

It was the next day when Naruto saw Sasuke. He was happy because he had purchased the tickets and was hoping to get one of Sasuke's rare, but genuine, smiles. "Guess what I got," the blond said giddily.

"What?" Sasuke asked in his usual monotone voice. He knew that when Naruto tried to make him guess it was usually something stupid, though amusing.

"I said to guess," the blond teased, which made Sasuke give him an annoyed look. Naruto pulled out the tickets, "Fine." He held the tickets in front of the dark haired man's face as he said, "Look at what I got."

Sasuke snatched the tickets away before reading over them to see what they were for. His eyes lit up as if he were a kid opening presents on Christmas. Naruto knew that he was trying not to show any emotion, but between his eyes and the small smile on his face he was failing miserably. "How did you get these?" Sasuke asked, his shock evident in his voice, "The concert is sold out."

Naruto just shrugged, "I know people." He loved seeing Sasuke happy, that was really all that mattered to him at that point. "Stop asking questions and just say thank you," he instructed, teasing the other man.

Sasuke looked at him as if he were crazy, yet let out a mumbled, "Thanks." The blond decided to let the fact that it wasn't much of a thank you slide considering that he was lucky to get a thank you at all. Naruto just stared at Sasuke, wishing that in that moment he could kiss him. But he couldn't, friends don't kiss the way that Naruto wanted to kiss him.

After the concert, they were walking through the park. Sasuke stayed rather close to Naruto because regardless of whether he like to admit it or not, the dark haired man wasn't very fond of the dark. That was one of the reasons Naruto chose to take the short cut through the park; he liked having Sasuke close.

He wanted to say something about his feelings. He knew that the other man felt the same way, or at least he did when he was drunk. On his twenty-first birthday, Sasuke had gotten smashed and was clinging to the blond half of the night. He could still remember what Sasuke had said, _"I'm sick of pretending." _He then asked, _"What do you mean?" _Sasuke then huskily said, _"I love you. I'm sick of pretending to be just your friend."_ At that time Naruto tried to write it off as Sasuke being a slutty drunk, but Kiba always told him that he was just being a coward.

He didn't even realize that he had stopped walking until Sasuke asked, "What's wrong?" Naruto was just staring at him with the same look he often had when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking. It was then that Sasuke understood, but he remained quiet, expecting Naruto to explain. After a few minutes of standing in silence, Sasuke finally decided to say it, "I'm tired of pretending." It was as if he remembered what he had said to Naruto that year.

"Me too," the blond replied. "I don't want to be just your friend," he said, knowing that his words would change the entire dynamic of their relationship. All he could do was hope that Sasuke was talking about the same thing and wanted him just as bad.

"Good," the dark haired man said as he stepped a foot closer, pulling the other man against his body. "Then let's stop pretending," he said seductively.

Neither was sure who kissed whom first, but they knew that it felt right. It was the most passionate kiss that either one of them had ever experienced. At times the kiss was bordering crossing public indecency laws. They pulled each other close, hands roaming each other's body and into each other's hair. "I love you," Naruto said as he pushed the pale man against a tree.

"I love you too," Sasuke replied before pulling the blond into another searing kiss. Those words were all that Naruto needed to hear. If he had it has way, their new relationship would never end. He would never let it end.

**The End… Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
